


One More Line

by ashiiiryuu



Category: Day6 (Band), ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Italian Mafia, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiiryuu/pseuds/ashiiiryuu
Summary: Hwang Yeji is just a normal 20 year old studying and living in 1920s New York with his twin brother. Everyday, she does the normal things as every college student; wake up, go to school, study, and sleep. Their way of life changed when things happened and the Hwang siblings were forced to work for an Italian crime family in New York's underground. One day, Yeji was tasked to take a hit on a rival mafia member. Little does she know that the hit's target is Shin Ryujin whose a high ranking official in the Korean mafia who also happens to be her bestfriend and lover. What would she do? Which path will she take?
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Yuna, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Chaeryeong, Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 18





	1. The City That Never Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Violence; Swearing; Mentions of blood; Gunshots

**New York City. December 16, 1935.**

* * *

It’s almost 10 pm in the middle of December and it’s snowing hard in New York. You might know it as The City That Never Sleeps. Yeah, no shit. The city will literally won’t be able to sleep tonight because of all the shit that is going down. My ears are still ringing and I can’t hear a single thing. I’m down in the ground, I wasn’t hit though. Cars are exploding and bullets are flying from every direction. I looked at the night sky. The color of smoke and flames covered the view of the stars and the moon. I looked at my hands and clenched my fists. It hurts due to the bloody scars that’s here and there. 

My hearing slowly came back to the sound of Tommy guns spraying. I saw a hand reaching out to me and I looked up and saw my twin brother, Hyunjin. He was still wearing his suit and fedora. 

“ **Are you alright?** ”, he asked me.

“ **Yes. How about you?** ”

“ **Don’t worry about me. Let’s get you out of here!** ”

“ **No! I’m staying and I don’t plan on leaving our people here.** ”

“ **What are you talking about? It's a lost cause, Yeji. Now come on, there's still time for you to get out!** ”

“ **Nothing’s a lost cause. I'm staying! Get me my Tommy Gun.** ”

I stood up taking cover from a car. 

“ **What are you doing? Do you have a deathwish? I already told you that you can’t stay here!** ”

“ **Get me my gun!** ”

We were still taking cover from the car. It was noisy with all the machine guns firing and shit exploding. My brother looked at me. His face was already bloody but they weren’t his. We’ve been fighting all night. Our bullet counts are getting low. Everyone in our gang who's still alive knows that the firefight is bound to end soon.

“ **Yeji, listen to me. You have to get the fuck out!** ”, my brother screamed

I can see in his eyes that he is scared and that he’s just trying to protect me but I wasn’t planning on leaving him there either. 

“ **I can’t, Hyunjin. I have to do this.** ”

“ **DAMN IT! Why'd you have to be a hard ass! Okay,** **whatever you do, I’ll follow you. Don’t you dare die on me, we’re getting out of this city after this!** ”

My brother gave me my gun. I ran in the heat and into the crossfire with my other gang members. My brother followed me and we started shooting. 

I’m not gonna let things end here. I’m not going to let them take her. As long as I’m alive, nobody’s taking her.


	2. 1929

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Violence; Swearing

**SIX YEARS EARLIER.** **Manhattan. December 3, 1929.**

* * *

I woke up early in the morning. It’s pretty cold outside. Well, It’s snowing so what do you expect? I stood up and took a bath. It’s still pretty early so maybe I could cook and eat some breakfast before I go to school. I went outside my room and entered my brother’s. He’s still sleeping and I’m way too lazy to wake shout in order for him to wake up so I just threw cold water in his face which made him wake up instantly. I do it almost everyday so he’s probably not going to be angry at me for doing it one more time. 

“ **CAN’T YOU WAKE ME UP LIKE A NORMAL PERSON FOR ONCE?!** **”**

“ **Sheesh okay, no need to get aggressive. Now, get up and take a bath. I’ll go cook breakfast.** **”**

He stood up and took a bath. Wow, that was weird. And new. He almost never listens to me. 

I walked around our studio apartment. It’s pretty small, we’re pretty much orphans now anyway. Me and my brother go to school for free. We’re on scholarship so we pretty much need to top the class every single time. It’s pretty tough but we’re handling it. 

We got used to people calling us a lost cause. Well, nothing’s a lost cause in life. We wake up and we get the job done at school. That doesn’t feel like a lost cause to me. 

I cooked eggs and toasted some bread for us. We have to be thrifty so I didn’t make it grand and cooked a simple breakfast. Food’s the same, it doesn’t matter what you’re eating because, you know, it’s still food or at least that’s how Hyunjin and I view it. 

“ **Are you still going out with that Ryujin girl?** ”, Hyunjin asked me. 

Ryujin. My best friend and the girl of my dreams. Literally. She’s been in some of my dreams lately. I mean, we’re not going out and I don’t know what my annoying brother is talking about but I actually like her in a way that is more than a friend. I haven’t admitted it yet but I'll probably will soon. 

“ **What? No. Also, she’s just my best friend so stay out of my business.** ”

“ **Really? I swear I heard you tell me that you two are dating.** ”

“ **We’re not. Just stop talking and finish eating already so we can go.** ”

He stopped talking and focused on eating after that. He finished eating after a few minutes and we made sure everything was locked then left the apartment for school. 

It was a pretty fine day. I was wearing a dress. God, I hate the fashion nowadays. Hyunjin was wearing his suit. The streets are bustling with people going to either work or school, we're in New York! Taxis and cars fill the roads and the traffic is building up. We live near Times Square so we pass by it everyday on the way to the 42nd and 7th subway station. It still looks majestic every single day. The subway was filled. Well, it’s New York’s busiest station on a rush hour anyway so it was expected. 

“ **YEJI!** ”

A girl screamed my name. I looked back to see who called me and saw Ryujin running towards me. I don’t know why my brother is laughing but he was. 

“ **Good morning Yeji!** ”

“ **Ryujin?** **You’re here early?** ”

“ **Yeah, well. My dad said he had to do some business so he dropped me off here. Also why is he laughing?** ”

I hit Hyunjin’s sides with my elbow and his laugh immediately changed into the look of pain and held that side. We went in the train after that. It was pretty hot inside and we constantly got pushed towards one another. My brother got pushed far from us. Ryujin’s face was literally right in front of me and she was smiling.

“ **What?** **Why are you smiling?** ”, I asked her. 

“ **We’ll probably exchange faces if we keep this up.** ”

I laughed. I wouldn’t mind having the face of an angel. We went on like that for the rest of train ride. 

“ **Hey** **, wait for me!** ”, Hyunjin shouted as he was getting left behind. He got pushed back deep in the middle of the train so he had trouble getting out.

We were nearing the school and we heard police and ambulance sirens. There was an “accident” a couple blocks away. 

“ **What do you think happened?** ”, I asked both Ryujin and Hyunjin. 

“ **It was them gangsters.** ”

It was the old man sitting on the bench outside the school who answered me. 

" **Gangsters?** "

" **Yeah. There are lots of talks about a foreign organized crime family here in New York. I can't confirm it though**."

“ **Wait, what happened here?** ”, Hyunjin asked. 

“ **The police and the gangsters shot at each other this morning when the sun wasn't up. They look like Koreans just like you. I don’t know much kid, I’m sorry.** ”

We went inside the gate. These talks about gangs and mafias inside the city have been around for years now and I never believed them. I might as well start to but I know that we wouldn’t get involved with them anyway. At least for now.


	3. Ryujin, Heir to The Shin Crime Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Violence; Swearing

**Manhattan. December 3, 1929. Ryujin.  
**

* * *

I kept my silence to Yeji and his brother about the firefight that happened and acted like I was also out of the loop. I already knew it was my dad’s work. I wasn’t there though. I left home early so that I could go to school with Yeji. People might be following me so I wanted to have company. 

Throughout my life, my father is always breeding me to be one of his warriors when I grow up. I don’t even know why I go to school. It’s not like I’d have any use for the things I learn here in the future. Well, maybe there’s still a chance for me to get out. Yeji and his brother are the only people that I trust in this world. They’re innocent and I hope that they will stay innocent Away from the trouble and maybe away from my family in the future. 

My father is the leader and boss of the Shin Family, one of the underground organized crime families here in New York. We’re pretty much rich because of all the racket and robbing that my dad and his men secretly does. It was hard growing up living a double life. I just want to be like the others who live away from all these. 

Anyway, we entered the school and life went on as usual. We studied how to calculate equations and other shit that I don’t understand. Honestly, I’m just waiting for lunch time so I could hang out with Yeji, whose classroom is right across the hall, again. 

We did and answered some stuff and the bell rang. It was lunch time. I went out quick and went to Yeji. She’s my only friend in this school anyway. 

“ **Ryujin? What are you doing here?** ”

“ **I came to eat lunch with you. Where’s your brother anyway?** ”

“ **He went to buy stuff with that girl Chaeryeong from our class. She’s pretty nice though.** ”

Chaeryeong? I haven’t heard her. Maybe she’s new? I don’t really know. 

“ **What are you eating today?** ”, Yeji asked me. 

“ **I don’t have any, I’ll probably just buy at the cafeteria.** ”

“ **Lemme guess, you want me to come with you?** ”, she asked me. 

“ **You know, Yeji, you could be a witch. That’s exactly right**.”, I said as I smiled at her. 

“ **Yeah, whatever, Ryu. Get that smile off your face too, I’m hungry so you better buy quick.** ”, she said as she pinched my cheeks. 

“ **Aw! Okay, okay I’ll be quick, let my cheeks go!** ”, I screamed and she did. 

We went to the cafeteria. She looks nervous for some reason so I asked her. 

“ **Scores from the exams are coming out today. I can’t fail, I’ll lose my scholarship.** ”

“ **You’re not gonna fail, Yeji. Don’t talk like that.** ”

“ **I hope so.** ” She was pouting as she said that. 

I bought my stuff and went to a table. Hyunjin sat with us with the Chaeryeong girl. I finally got to meet her. She looks nice and innocent like the siblings. Maybe she could be a friend. Maybe? Maybe. I don’t know. I just know that time is running out for me before I join the family. I have to get out and maybe my “friends” will be able to help me. 

The day went by fast. It was boring as usual. I didn’t even bother trying to listen to the professors teaching in front. I mean, you guys already know why. I wonder what happened with Yeji and her brother. I wish they passed. I’m not ready to have my friends leave school. 

I went to them as soon as I left my classroom and peeked at their door window. The first thing I saw was Yeji crying. FUCK. That was the first thing that entered me. I knocked on the door to check in on her.

“ **Yeji?** ”

“ **I failed, Ryu.** ”

That confirmed it. DAMN IT!

“ **Wait, what about your brother?** ”

“ **He didn't. But he's probably going to drop out too.** ”

WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?

“ **Where is he?** ”, I asked the crying girl.

“ **He went outside. What do I do now Ryu? I’m all out of options.** ”

I’m panicking as she was panicking. I didn’t know what to do. Maybe my father could he- 

I looked at the same window I first peeked in. One of my father’s men was there and he proceeded to knock.

“ **It’s time to go home.** ”, the man said.

“ **Can’t I stay for five more minutes? Tell my dad to-** ”

“ **Your father said it’s time to go home.** ”

“ **Go.** ”, Yeji said.

I looked at Yeji and decided to go for it.

“ **Tell my father to fuck off. I’m staying with my friend.** ”, I told him.

“ **Don’t make this harder. Stand up and let’s go.** ”, he insisted.

“ **I said, I’m staying.** ”

He probably got pissed. He entered the room and touched my shoulders. I held his wrist and turned it the other way as the man knelt in pain. 

“ **D** **on’t fucking touch me. Who told you that you can touch me?** ”, I said. The man was so in pain so I let go of his wrist and kicked him. 

Shit, I shouldn’t have done that in front of Yeji. 

“ **Tell him I’ll go home late. I’ll stay with her until then.** ”

He ran away after I said that. I turned and went back to Yeji who’s shocked at what she just saw. 


	4. Just when I thought this day couldn’t get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Violence; Swearing

**Manhattan. December 3, 1929. Yeji.**

* * *

“ **Ryujin?** ” 

That was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I was pretty shocked. What did she just do? Who was that man? I had so many questions in my head. What?

Ryujin looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. 

“ **I’m sorry, Yeji. I— I just don’t like people touching me.** ”

“ **Who was he?** ”

“ **Oh, he’s no one. Just some guy who works for my father.** ”

“ **Sooo like a butler?** ”

“ **Well, yeah I guess you could say that.** ”

She looked cool. I mean, I could do that too but she did look cool. I quickly forgot about the problem I was dealing with. 

“ **Are you alright?** ”, she asked. 

“ **Yeah, I’m totally fine now.** ” 

She came to me and hugged me tight. I didn’t touch her because I was kind of scared but I did hug her back after a few seconds. 

“ **I’ll help you find a way to get you to stay here, okay?** ”, she said. 

“ **Okay.** ”, I replied. My tears are starting to build up while we were hugging. I guess it’s better if I cry right now while she still can’t see me. 

“ **Are you crying?** ”

“ **What? No** ”

“ **I can feel that my shoulders are wet, Yeji.** ”

My tears actually fell and I didn’t even notice. Maybe I was too engrossed in the moment. 

“ **Hey, don’t cry. I’ll stay here for you, alright?** ”

“ **I know.** ”

I wanted to stay there. I wanted to stay in that moment forever. If I could, I would. 

The sun is coming down and we were still inside the room. Hyunjin finally came back. 

“ **When are we going home?** ”, he asked. 

“ **Where were you?** ”

“ **Uhm- I was literally outside. I was waiting for your little moment to end. I didn’t want to disturb you guys.** ”

I lost my scholarship, our place got trashed, what's next? We’re gonna have to pay for the things that got destroyed which means that I’ll probably work double shifts now too. DAMN IT. I didn’t even know what business they’re talking about. 

I helped my brother to stand up and gave him some water to drink and some ice to use. I told him not to move as I decided to clean the house and arrange some stuff. I’ll probably just throw away the trashed things tomorrow. 

We laughed and packed our things. As we were at the gate, silently walking, a black car stopped in front of us. The passenger opened the door and came out of the car. It was a tall man wearing a black suit and tie. Hyunjin and I looked at one another as we were both confused. I then looked at Ryujin who was just staring at the man. 

**“Ryujin.”** , the man said. 

It was eerie.

**“Father.”** , Ryujin replied. 

We were shocked to see him go there in person. I mean, we all weren’t expecting it. 

“ **Get in.** ”

“ **I don’t want to.** ”, Ryujin said. 

**“GET. IN.”**

Ryujin looked at us. She didn’t look scared.

“ **You should go now.** ”, I told her. 

“ **Are you going to be okay?** ”, she asked. 

“ **Yeah, I’m fine. Also, you told me that you’ll help me find a way and that you’ll stay with me so I’ll just trust you.** ”

She left us after that and went in the car. As they drove away, Hyunjin and I walked to the station.

“ **Was that her dad?** ”

“ **Apparently. I haven’t met him.** ”

“ **Damn, he’s scary.** ”

He IS scary. 

“ **Where’d you go earlier?** ”

“ **It doesn’t matter. Let’s talk about the important thing.** ”

“ **And that is?** ”

“ **You kidding me? It’s about your scholarship, moron.** ”

He didn’t have to call me a moron. Anyway, I didn’t get angry. 

“ **I haven’t really thought about it but—** “

“ **What if I work double shifts?** ”, he suggested. 

“ **No. I’ll do that.** ”

“ **Look, it’s better for me to do it than you. It’ll be tiring but it’s okay.** ”

We reached the station. It wasn’t as packed as it was this morning. The stations are empty but at the roads, the traffic was building up. Yellow taxis filled the streets with every people trying to get home early. Maybe we were just lucky we went there way before rush hour. 

It was easy to ride a train when no one was there. We got to the 42nd and 7th in a few minutes. We were so hungry so we decided to buy a hotdog from one of the hotdog stalls in the area. This is probably dinner. If we buy or cook more, we’d go over our budget for today. 

After eating, we started walking home again. As we were nearing the building in which we live in, we saw policemen outside. We didn’t asked them what the matter is, we just went on with our business and entered the building.

We reached the door and I noticed that it was unlocked. 

“ **Didn’t you lock the door this morning?** ”, I asked my brother. 

“ **I did. We double checked it, remember?** ”

“ **Why and how is this open?** ”

We heard a noise coming from the inside. I stood back and Hyunjin went first as he opens the door. There were two men inside wearing suits as the policemen we saw downstairs also walked in the same floor. 

“ **Officer! We need some help there’s people ins—** “

I couldn’t even finish. The two policemen pushed me and my brother inside as they went in and locked the door. They started trashing our place and Hyunjin resisted so they kicked him. 

“ **Stay out of our business and don’t even bother going to the police about this** .”, one of the men wearing a suit said before they left. 

“ **Are you okay?** ”

“ **Who were they?** ”, said Hyunjin who was still holding on her stomach because of the kicks he took. 

_ Who were they? _

I let out a big sigh. 

“ **Just when I thought this day couldn’t get worse.** ”


	5. Speak of The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Swearing

**New York City. December 6, 1929. Yeji.**

* * *

Ryujin didn’t come to school for three days now. I am still on scholarship for a week before they cancel it. Days went by fast as usual. I kind of miss Ryujin. Whenever I try to phone her house their butler always answers and tells me that she’s sleeping. I mean, she can’t be sleeping for 24 hours right? I don’t know where she went or where she is but I hope that she’s safe. 

Nowadays, I hang out with Hyunjin and Chaeryeong. Though I find Chaeryeong as mysterious, she’s actually a cool friend to have. I mean I wouldn’t mind him and my brother dating but…

“ **Are you two dating?** ”, I asked them. 

“ **What? No.** ”, Hyunjin replied. 

“ **Seriously?** ”

“ **Yes, seriously. Now shut up and eat your lunch.** ”

Chaeryeong was quiet but she laughed. 

“ **It kind of looks like you’re dating but oh well.** ”

“ **So, basically your relationship with Ryujin?** ”, Hyunjin replied. 

**“Where is she by the way?** ”, Chaeryeong asked me. 

I honestly don’t know where she is. I wish there was a sort of technology where we could just talk everytime we want to so in that way, I’d know how she’s doing. 

“ **Honestly, I don’t know.** ”

“ **Speak of the devil, that’s her.** ”, Hyunjin said. 

I looked around and saw her. 

“ **RYUJIN!** ”, I shouted while I waved and people at the cafeteria were looking at me. 

Ryujin looked at me and came over. At least I thought she did. She walked right past our table. My smile quickly turned into frown as I was thrown into confusion. 

“ **What?** ”, Hyunjin asked. 

“ **That’s weird** .”, Chaeryeong continued. 

I didn’t see her again that afternoon. As we were walking back to our rooms, I was called into the dean’s office. I’m really not in the mood for a lecture right now. I am still baffled on what happened at the cafeteria earlier. It was a tough pill to swallow. 

“ **We’ve decided to advance the end of your scholarship, Miss Hwang.** ”

The world has a habit of shitting on me unexpectedly, huh?

**“You said I had a week?** ”

“ **I’m sorry, you should’ve studied better then.** ”

“ **Whatever** .  **Thanks for letting me know.** ”, I left the room after I said that. 

What do I do now? I have more things to pay for due to our house being trashed. I decided to go home early that day. Hyunjin wanted to come with me but I didn’t let him. As we were parting ways at the gate, the old man who was sitting at the bench outside called my name. 

“ **Ms. Hwang.** ”

“ **How did you know my name?** ”, I asked. 

“ **We’ve been watching and observing you and your brother from a distance. I know that you’ve had trouble with the Koreans a few days ago. Trashed your house and beat your brother was it?** ”

“ **How did you know that?** ”

“ **I just know.** ”

“ **Stop being creepy old man and stay out of my business.** ”, I said as I continued walking away from him. 

“ **Call your brother.** ”, he said. 

I turned my head back to him. 

“ **What?** ”

“ **I have a little thing to talk about with the both of you.** **Call him now.** ”

I don’t know what this guy wants. He’s fucking scary so I went back inside to call Hyunjin.

“ **I know you’re having trouble with finances lately** .  **I’m here to help both of you. In exchange, you be ready for my call and come to me whenever I need you.** ” 

“ **What would we do?** ”, I asked. We pretty much do not have anything to lose at this point so we'll take all the help we could get. Plus, he looks normal to me with his suit and tie. 

“ **Let’s just say that we could utilize your martial arts lessons** .”

“ **Yeah, uh, fuck no.** ”, Hyunjin said. 

“ **What are you doing?** ”, I asked my brother. 

“ **Look, we don’t know these people. They might be trouble, I don’t want any trouble.”**

**“We need this, Hyunjin. We don’t have anything to lose.** ”

“ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE HAVE EVERYTHING TO LOSE YEJI** ”

“ **We have to try.** ”

“ **FUCK. OKAY!** ”

We agreed to the man’s terms and he gave us a number to call. Hyunjin went back to school and I went home. I didn’t get the man’s name but he told me to look for a certain “Brian” when I call the number. I hope I made the right call. Hyunjin was right, we have everything to lose. 

* * *

**New York City. December 6, 1929. Ryujin.**

* * *

I haven’t been here since that day my father came to pick me up. I wanted to stop my dad’s men from trashing the Hwang’s place but they locked me up in my room. It was dark but after a few days, they let me go again. 

“ **Go to your school and give this letter to the principal. Go home after your classes and stay away from those two you hang out with. I’ll have someone watching you so think about your moves, daughter.”** , my father commanded. 

I don’t know what the letter is about. I agreed to do it. A minute or even a second’s look at Yeji would complete me. I missed her so much. 

I arrived at the school. At this time, they’re probably in the cafeteria so I went there. 

**“Ryujin!”**

It was Yeji’s voice. I looked around and found her smiling and waving. People inside are looking at her but she did not seem to care. I smiled and walked towards her. I wanted to say hi but I remembered that someone is watching me. I don’t want to get locked up again so I walked past their table and straight into the path towards the principal’s office.  It was hard. I really wanted to talk to her but I had to do this.  I gave the letter to the principal as he read it. 

“ **Do you mind if I ask what that is about?** ”, I asked. 

“ **It’s about Miss Hwang’s scholarship.** ”

“ **What?** ”

“ **I’m afraid I can’t say more my dear** .”

_ What the fuck did he do this time? _

I ran out the office and went around the school to find Yeji. I went to Hyunjin but he told me that she went home already. 

I ran outside towards the way to the station. I was lucky enough to catch Yeji as she was buying a ticket. 

“ **Yeji!** ”

She looked around to see who called her. I waved so that she’d see me. 

She smiled and I smiled back. I ran to her and hugged her. 

“ **I missed you** .”, I told her. 

“ **Why didn’t you sit with us earlier?** ”

“ **I had to do something. Where are you going?** ” 

“ **I’m going home. My scholarship got cut early.** ”

“ **Let’s roam the city today. Are you busy?** ”, I said. 

“ **I’m gonna have to check my schedule, I have some schoolworks.** ”, she said jokingly as we both laugh. 

We rode the train and went off at Grand Central. We walked and went around from there. The buildings were tall and the city is still bustling. Times Square is full of visitors and foreigners. People are smiling and we were smiling too. We traveled some more until we reached Central Park. Yeji and I sat on a park bench to rest. Walking is tiring. 

“ **Are you okay?** ”, I asked her. 

“ **Why would I not be? I’m here with you.** ”

“ **Are you flirting with me Miss Hwang?** ”

“ **Was I too obvious?** ”, she said as we both burst into laughter. 

There was silence after that. It was pretty cold. It’s almost Christmas time now. 

“ **If you could have anything you ask for for Christmas, what would you ask?** ”, she asked me. 

“ **Freedom. and You.** ”

I didn’t care anymore. I didn’t think about what I would say, I just said it out loud directly. 

“ **Me?** ”

“ **Yes, you.”**

“ **I’m confused—** “

“ **I like you, Yeji. It’s been so long that I didn’t even notice that I was falling for you** .”

What am I saying? I hope this doesn’t make her uncomfortable. 

She looks bamboozled. She’s just staring at me. I’m gonna get rejected won’t I? I have to break the i—

“ **Ryujin.** ”

“ **Yeji?"**

“ **I like you too** .” 

I let out a sigh of relief. I was so happy that tears of joy started flowing. It wasn’t Christmas but I got my wish early. Yeji is finally mine. Well, not yet but …

_ Something positive finally came my way today.  _


	6. A Welcome To The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Violence, Guns and Gunshots, Swearing

**New York City. December 7, 1929. Yeji.**

* * *

I woke up late today. It’s Saturday and I have no school. Then, I remembered the things that happened last night. Were those dreams? Those weren’t dreams are they? I’m pretty sure they’re not. As I was getting up, the phone rang. 

“ **HYUNJIN** ”

“ **WHAT** ”

“ **ANSWER THE PHONE** ”

“ **I’M TAKING A BATH, YOU ANSWER IT.** ”

Damn, now I have to answer it. I stood up and went to the phone and picked it up. 

“ **Hello?** ”, I said. 

“ **Come to the Café Roma at Little Italy. Don’t ask any questions. Bring your brother.”**

“ **Uhm.. Who is this?** ”

“ **Brian, Didn’t I say don’t ask questions? Go to the café as soon as possible.** ”

“ **Uh** -“

The call dropped after that. I told my brother to be quick because we got the call. He was hesitant but he followed me. I took a bath and prepared myself. I didn’t know what would happen but we had to go there. The old man outside the school is scary and we don’t want to get in any trouble. We took a taxi as it’s much faster plus we didn’t actually know the place so that’s probably the safest bet. 

We arrived at Café Roma in a couple of minutes. There were a lot of people there. It was lunchtime so that was kind of expected. I asked one of the waiters on where “Brian” is. He pointed on who he is and we approached him. 

“ **I’m Brian. What do you want?** ”

“ **You called us and asked us to go here**.”

“ **Come with me and keep your mouth shut**.”, he said. 

We followed him towards the second floor of the café. There was a VIP room there and we entered. We saw the man that talked to us outside the school. 

“ **Mr. Leone, these are the twins I talked to you about.** ”, the old man said. 

Mr. Leone is an old italian guy. I don’t know what he wants from us. 

“ **Ah, I see Mr. DeVito. Sit down.** ”

We sat down. He is a scary man

“ **I see that you have met Mr. DeVito and Mr. Brian here. What are your names?”**

Mr. DeVito was the old man who talked to us. What is Brian’s role?

“ **I’m Hyunjin and this is Yeji.** ”, Hyunjin said. 

“ **Tell me, Hyunjin and Yeji, why did you accept Mr. DeVito’s offer?** ”

“ **We needed help.** ”, I replied. 

“ **Before you get your help, will you be able to prove your loyalty to me?** ”

“ **In what way?** ”, my brother asked. 

“ **In whatever he say,** **stupid**.”, Brian said. 

I looked at Brian and he looked back at me. 

“ **Calm down, Brian. You see, I can’t trust Koreans that much.”**

“ **Yeah, no shit. Why is Brian here if you can’t trust Koreans?** ”, I asked him. 

“ **Brian is loyal to the family. A loyal foreigner is a family.”** , Mr. Leone replied. 

“ **Now, follow Mr. Brian and do whatever he tells you to do. Come back here when you’re done.** ”

We stood up, left the room, and followed Brian. He’s a Korean too. He’s a pretty guy with a very sharp jawline. 

“ **Stay quiet, okay?** ”, Brian said. 

“ **Okay.”**

“ **Felix!** ”

“ **WHAT** ”

“ **COME UP”**

The Felix guy came up. He was the waiter we asked earlier on who Brian is. 

“ **What do you want?** ”, Felix said. 

“ **Come with us, we need more men. Call Minho and Jisung and tell then to ditch their fucking aprons and meet us at the back later at around 8.”**

Hyunjin and I looked at one another. Mr. Leone said he doesn't trust Koreans. How many Koreans does this group have?

We waited for it to be dark and at around 8 in the evening, we finally went out back and there was an alley with a car. Brian opened the trunk and gave us jackets, a bandana, a fedora, and some shades. 

“ **Wear it later. Use them to cover your face.”**

We wore them quickly which pissed Brian off. 

“ **Are you fucking dumb? I told you to wear it later. You won’t be needing it right now we just need you to give out these tax papers so chill out.** ”

Jisung, Minho, and Felix came out the back door into the alley. Like Brian, they were wearing suits. 

“ **Hyunjin, do you drive?”** , Felix asked. 

**“A little bit, yeah.** ”

Brian threw the car keys to my brother and he caught them. 

“ **Great, you’re driving. Don’t wreck the car.”** , Brian said. 

We went inside the car. Brian sat on the passenger seat in the front while the four of us sat in the back like a can of sardines. 

“ **Get us to 5 gas stations and stop. All you gotta do is hand out these tax papers and make them pay the “usual” for each.”** , Brian said. 

“ **What do these papers do?”** , I asked him. 

“ **They don’t have to pay taxes when they buy these papers. In other words, they’re paying taxes to us instead of the government for a much lower price. We stole these from the city hall so you better tell them to shut up about it or they’re toast.** ”

Damn. It was at that point that I realized that we’re into some deep shit and that we’ve probably dug our own graves now. 

We did what Brian asked. We stopped by 5 gas stations and sold the tax papers while telling the gas station workers to shut their mouths about it. We finished at around midnight. While driving around, I suddenly remembered Ryujin. I wonder what she could be doing right now. She’s probably studying and I’m kind of missing her. 

My imagination stopped when Hyunjin hit the brake hard. 

“ **What the fuck are you doing?!”** , Jisung said. 

“ **Calm down, there’s a roadblock**.”, Brian replied. 

“ **You don’t have to brake that hard.”** , Minho said. 

“ **Yeah, both of you shut up. Bring us around back and park it around the mall, Hyunjin.** ”, Brian said. 

My brother did what was asked. There was a party at city hall that night so most of the policemen went there. It was basically a free robbing night and I guess that’s what were doing tonight. 

We entered the mall through the fire exit. Felix picked the locked so it was basically a free pass. Brian told us to wear the shit he gave us earlier and we did. We started roaming the mall and found a jewelry store. There were no alarms as no one was inside. Jisung broke the window and entered the store. Hyunjin and I stood back as we were shocked at what they are doing. The other four were smashing the glass where the jewelry are being kept. 

“ **What the fuck are both of you standing there for? GET INSIDE AND WORK!”** , Jisung shouted as we joined them. 

We are aware that what we’re doing is bad. But we have no choice. We were already in that hole and there was no way out. 

As we were clearing the store we heard some people speaking in korean. Brian told us to take cover and we did. I peeked and saw the koreans enter the store. They were shocked that it was already looted. 

“ **BRIAN KANG. I KNOW YOU’RE HERE”** , the korean man said. 

“ **HOW’D YOU KNOW?** ”, Brian replied smiling. 

“ **YOU ARE IN OUR FUCKING TERRITORY”**

 **“YOU’RE TERRITORY WAS JUST LOOTED GO HOME** ”, Brian shouted. 

“ **COME OUT OR WE WILL SHOOT** ” 

Brian told us to come out. We had our hands up and the koreans pointed their guns on us. Brian was still hiding. I thought he was. He was actually going for the alarm so that everyone in the will know that there is a robbery. The alarm distracted the koreans so we were able to hit them and steal their guns but they had backup and there were way too many of them so we ran. 

It was basically cat and mouse. Hyunjin and I was scared out of our minds while the other four seemed like they were pros. My brother and I didn’t fire our guns, we just kept running until we reached the fire exit but there were Koreans holding pipes who were blocking the door. 

“ **GET OUT OF THE WAY”** , I told them as we pointed our guns to them. 

They didn’t listen and ran towards us so my brother and I shot them on their legs as self-defense. We didn’t want to do that but we had to. Brian and the others picked up a pipe and reached the exit as they barricaded the doors. We rushed to the car and removed everything we had in our face and drove as calm as possible so that we would not be made. We drove slow and acted like we were just passing by. I looked out the window and I saw Ryujin, outside the mall with his father. I was shocked. Did they have any connections to those Koreans who attacked us?

We reached the café in Little Italy at around 3 in the morning. We passed by lots of policemen but we were not made. Mr. Leone was still sitting at the room when we got there. 

“ **How was it?** ”, he asked the four korean guys. 

“ **I’ve seen worse. This guy’s a good driver though.”,** Felix said. 

**“How about the girl?** ”

“ **She was fearless.** ”, Brian said. 

“ **You’ve proven yourself. From now on, both of you are made men and women of the Leone Crime Family** . **At this point on no one will be able to hurt you and every help you need will be given to you.** ”, Mr. DeVito, who’s apparently high ranking official, in the family said. 

“ **Pour one and drink one for our new brother and sister.”** , Mr. Leone said. 

We weren’t happy and these other guys didn’t seem happy on what we did from the looks of their faces. But, I guess everyone has their own reasons on why they do these. _For us, we had no choice._


	7. Fingers Crossed

**New York City. December 8, 1929. Yeji.**

Last night was crazy. I slept through most of the day as I was so tired. I woke up due to the telephone ringing again. Hyunjin wasn’t home. He came to the library with Chaeryeong to study. I guess. 

I stood up and answered the phone

**“Yeji?”**

It was Ryujin. 

**“Ryujin? What’s up?** ” 

“ **Are you busy today?** ”

“ **It’s sunday, I’m not.** **Why?** ”

“ **Do you want to hang out with me today?** ”

Fuck yes. Ryujin is probably that fresh air I need. 

“ **Sure, let’s meet at Times Square?** ”

“ **Nah** ,  **I’ll pick you up.** ”

How did she know where I live? That’s weird. Maybe Hyunjin or Chaeryeong told her. 

“ **Okay, see you soon.** ”

“ **Dress nice, see you soon!”**

The call was dropped after that. I quickly took a bath and prepared myself for today.  I wore a dress and put on makeup. A couple of minutes later, Ryujin knocked on my door. I opened it and I saw how pretty she is. I forgot all the shit I did last night and all I could think about was her.  She was wearing a red dress. We went out and I made sure that I locked the doors. 

“ **What’d you do last night?** ”, Ryujin asked. 

“ **Nothing much, I stayed home.”** , I replied 

“ **What about school? What are you planning to do?”**

“ **Oh, I’ve got that sorted out. Someone offered to help Hyunjin and I so I’m not dropping school.”**

“ **Really? Who?** ”

“ **He wanted to stay anonymous. He’s a good man. He’s friends with the mayor** .”

He’s not a good man and is definitely not the mayor’s friend. I just told that to avoid the question.  We walked to Times Square and found a restaurant there. It’s pretty fancy so I didn’t actually want to eat at that place but Ryujin insisted that she’ll pay for everything. I got her to agree that we’ll split the bill though. 

We ordered and talked. It’s a really nice day. Way different than the day I had yesterday. Truly a breath of fresh air. 

I was looking around. I was astounded by the architecture of the place. Ryujin held my hand at the table. I looked at her and people were looking at us. I didn’t care. All I care about was that I was with her. 

“ **I missed you again.** ”, Ryujin said. 

“ **But I’m right in front of you.** ”, I replied smiling. 

“ **Yeji. Just go with the flow, you broke the vibe.** ”

We smiled and we laughed.

The food we ordered got served. You could clearly tell that this is a Five Star Restaurant and the food’s clearly worth it’s price. Lot’s of fancy people were dining there that day too. 

I found myself staring at Ryujin and her looks and visuals. It’s ethereal how pretty she is. She looked at me and smiled. Her whisker dimples and eye smile appeared. I am so in love with her but I can’t seem to tell her. Maybe it’s not the time but I will soon. I’ll figure things out for myself and then I’ll do it. May e. 

I’m falling for her every single day. I can’t let the other life that I am living get to her. I hope she still loves me if she finds out. _Fingers crossed._


	8. 1933

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Violence, Swearing, Blood, Gunfight/Gunshots
> 
> 2nd and last update for today. Sorry for the time skip too! I hope you're enjoying so far. :))

**New York City. 1933. Yeji.**

* * *

A few years have passed since we were welcomed in the family. I have graduated school but I won’t be able to get out of this life now. My brother and I have done a lot of stuff these past few years. Selling tax papers, theft, stealing cars, trashing places. There were wars between the italian family and the korean family as tensions rose but I’ve never joined them. Hyunjin did. He was forced just like the other Koreans in the family. A few more joined us in the previous years. There’s this new girl Lia who’s pretty much like me, just take it up a notch. She’s a rebellious girl who’s not afraid of anything. Chaeryeong, who you probably know as Hyunjin’s “bestfriend” was a spy for the family all along. and then there’s that young girl, Yuna. No one knows much about her except Mr. Leone. Rumors in the Korean squad of the Leone Family is that she’s an heir to the Shin Family too. Why is she here? Nobody knows. We’ve got our eyes on her so she better not fuck up. 

I kept this part of my life away from Ryujin. We still see each other often. She works for a firm but she wouldn’t tell me what so I basically don’t know where she works. Everytime she asks me where I work, I just tell her that I’m a waitress at a café here in Little Italy. I wasn’t lying. Every one of us are waiters and waitresses. That was our cover. We exchange shifts with the Italians whenever we were out doing some stuff. 

“ **Yeji. Hyunjin. Lia. Chaer. Come up** .”, Brian called us. 

We went with him to the VIP room. Mr. Leone was on his seat and Yuna was in the room. In fact, every korean member of the gang was there. 

“ **We called all of you here today to inform you that we are at war with the Korean Family. If you have any connections with them, I want all of you to cut them loose.** ”, Mr. DeVito said. 

I looked at the others. They don't look surprised. I was the only one who hasn’t joined so right now, they made sure that I will. 

“ **For tonight’s operation, we will take over one of the Korean’s warehouses down at the docks. I already paid off the police so they will not be bothering you. Brian will lead with Chaeryeong as the driver 1 and I will be driver 2. Wear your suits and your tie so they know that it was the Leone Family. Lia and Yeji will be covering your backs. Jisung, Minho, and Hyunjin will be the ones in front. Yuna, you stay with Brian. Felix and Jaehyung will be with Lia and Yeji.** ”, Wonpil, the new planner for the Italian Mob said as he relayed the plans. 

Damn. It’s really happening. I don’t think I’m ready for this. I feel like I’m gonna puke. 

Jaehyung, the tall guy entered the room after a few minutes holding a bag. He dropped it at the table and Felix opened it. 

It was a bag full of Tommy Guns and Pistols. Felix distributed it to each of us. We were given 3 sets of bullets for each person. I looked at Hyunjin and he didn't seem scared. I AM scared. He may have gotten used to this life but I haven’t. 

After everything was settled, we went to the alley and into our cars and drove towards the docks. It was a fairly quiet ride. You could feel the pressure and the nervousness that everyone is feeling.

We arrived at the docks. It was pretty far from Little Italy so the drive took some time. It was around 9 in the evening. Everyone, except the drivers came down from the two cars that we brought. Everyone was wearing black suits. Everyone, even us females. We were wearing our fedoras holding our Thompsons as we started walking towards the warehouse. The Koreans weren’t expecting us so they pretty much ran. 

The boys in the front, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Minho started firing and spraying at everyone who’s guarding the door while we kind of chill at the back with Felix and Jaehyung. It was pretty noisy as the Koreans started firing too which made it into a firefight. We took some cover from the crates that were placed in there. Brian and Yuna retreated behind us as Hyunjin, Jisung, and Minho struggles to peek due to the amount of fire their taking. 

Lia, Yuna, and I were left by Brian, Jaehyung, and Felix as they wanted to help and join the other boys in the firefight. We were tasked never to leave Yuna alone. We watched from a distance on how the boys are struggling so Lia made a decision. 

“ **We have to help them, Yeji.** ”

“ **What are you planning to do? We can’t cross there, we'd be caught in the crossfire.** ”

“ **We’re not crossing there. Let’s go around the back and circle them.** ”

“ **I DON’T WANNA GO”** , I replied. 

**“Your brother will be gone if you don’t go. Just trust me!”,** Lia said. 

**“Yuna are you coming?”** , I asked her. 

**“Yes!”** , she replied. 

**“ALRIGHT KEEP YOUR HEADS DOWN AND LET’S GO”,** Lia shouted. 


	9. The Docks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Violence, Swearing, Gunshots

**The Docks. 1933. Hyunjin.  
**

* * *

“ **HOLY SHIT, THEY WON’T LET UP** ”, Jae screamed as bullets were flying from everywhere.

I was reloading my gun when I saw my sister with Lia and that Yuna girl running. What are they doing? I just hope they could handle themselves. 

“ **HYUNJIN, FELIX GO RIGHT**.”, Brian commanded. 

Felix and I peeked and advanced. It was a pretty ballsy move but it paid off. We were able to take two or three of them. We kept pushing forward and maybe we pushed too quick. Felix was hit in the arm by a bullet. I peeked and shot the guy who shot him and dragged him to cover. He’s going to be fine, he’s one tough guy. 

“ **BRIAN! FELIX IS HIT BUT HE’S OKAY, I NEED HELP OVER HERE**.”, I shouted. 

“ **I’LL GO THERE HOLD ON!** ”, Jisung replied. 

We were able to clear most of the floor but we saw a lot more entering the warehouse. 

“ **WHERE ON EARTH ARE THEY COMING FROM?!”** , Minho asked. 

“ **KOREA, They’re Koreans”,** Jaehyung answered as we burst into laughter

There’s always that guy who jokes around at serious moments. It’s cool though, it eases up the air a bit. 

I don’t think we can do this. I’m almost out of bullets and Brian knew it too. 

“ **Shit, FALL BACK GUYS!** ”, Brian shouted. 

We ran back towards the entrance of the warehouse. I dragged Felix so that he could come with us. They were too many as we kept getting pushed back. The firefight stopped all of a sudden when the lights went out. We looked at one another. 

_What the hell?_

* * *

**The Docks. 1933. Yeji.**

* * *

The firefight ensued inside the warehouse and we could hear their shouts and screams. We sneaked at the side, luckily no one was guarding it as everyone was focused on fighting the guys inside. 

We were planning on attacking them from behind but Yuna stopped us for a better plan. 

“ **Let’s turn off the electricity from the fuse box.”**

**“Do you know where that is?”**

**“No but it must be around here somewhere.”**

We went around looking for it while making sure that no one was noticing us. It was hard but we made it work as Lia found it. 

We turned off everything and the lights inside went out. The firefight stopped as no one was able to see a thing. It was fairly lit outside with all the lamp posts. We sneaked around and told Yuna to open them again which made the gangsters inside blinded as lights went back on. 

It was pretty much an easy target for us as they were just standing there. The boys shot everyone so the main floor was cleared. We pretty much saved the day.

One more thing was left to do. Take over the office on the second floor. We went up the stairs, Lia and I as the others cleared the first one. Lia kicked the door and we found someone hiding under the table. We pulled her out as she screamed. 

“ **NO. PLEASE.”**

I was shocked. It was Ryujin. I told Lia to put down her gun. She was crying. I went to her and she looked up. 

“ **Yeji?** ”, Ryujin said. 

“ **You know her?** ”, Lia asked me. 

“ **She’s my girlfriend.”**

“ **Wait, what?** ”

“ **I’ll explain later.”**

I was just staring at Ryujin. _She's working for the Korean Mafia?_

**“What are you planning to do? DeVito told us to kill everybody.** ”

“ **We can’t do it right now. Okay? She’s innocent. We’ll sneak her out**.”

" **Are you nuts, Yeji? If you can't do it I'll do it myself.** ", Lia said as she pointed her gun at Ryujin.

" **No! Just trust me on this okay?** "

Yuna came up to the room to check on what was happening and she saw Ryujin on the floor. 

“ **Yuna?”**

**“Ryujin?”**

Lia looked at Yuna confused as the latter hugged Ryujin and was shocked to see her sister there 

" **Don't do it. She's my sister. We're both innocent from the family business."** , Yuna said. 

“ **You better be right about this. I don’t plan on getting kicked out.”**

 **“We don’t plan on getting kicked out either.”** , I replied.

“ **We have to get her out before Brian sees her**.”, Lia suggests. We sneaked her out through the same door we went into. Hyunjin and Jaehyung saw us and luckily, they didn’t report. We let her run away. 

“ **You have to ride a taxi and get away from here as fast as possible. I’ll explain everything later. Come to my house.”,** I told her as I hugged her and kissed her forehead. Yuna did the same. 

We went back inside and reported that no one was at the office. 

It has been a crazy night. I wonder what they’d want us to do next. I don't think I could live like this forever. I just wanna be free and live like a normal person. _Why can't I live like a normal person?_

  
  



	10. The Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Violence, Swearing

**Little Italy. 1933. Yeji.**

* * *

We drove back to the Cafe after we took over the Korean’s warehouse. It’s a pretty tiring day but I feel like it’s about to get more tiring. 

“ **Ah, my friends.”** , Mr. DeVito greeted us as we entered the VIP room on the second floor. Don Leone was just sitting there waiting for us to report.

“ **We cleared out everyone in the warehouse so it’s basically ours now.”** , Brian said.

“ **Casualties?** ”

“ **Felix was hit but he’ll survive, it wasn’t fatal.** ”

Mr. Leone looked at every single one of us. It was a bit scary. Half of the time I don’t know what that man is thinking. He’s impossible to read. 

He asked everyone to leave except Brian and Mr. DeVito. I don’t know what they’ll talk about but we sat down on the tables at the second floor and we waited. A few minutes later, Mr. DeVito came out.

“ **Yeji, come inside.** ”

Everyone looked at me. _Damn, what is this about?_ There’s no way they found out that we let Ryujin go right? Did Hyunjin or Jaehyung rat us out?

I entered the room feeling pressured and nervous. The room being a little dark didn’t help at all. 

“ **Are you familiar with the Shin Family’s heir, Ryujin?** ”, Mr. Leone asked.

“ **She was my schoolmate, sir.** ”

I have no plans on telling him that she’s my girlfriend. I have no plans on ratting her out. I don’t know what this man wants me to do but I’ll play along just for a little bit. 

“ **Ah, so you’re familiar with her.** ”

 **“Can I ask why?** ”

“ **I want you to take a hit on her.** ”

“ **What?** ”

“ **We are running out of funds if this open war with the korean family goes on for another week.** ”

What the hell? That’s not my problem to solve. I wasn’t the one who decided to throw rocks and destroy one another and yet he asks me to do this one thing which does not guarantee the end of the gang war. Ryujin is innocent. She was never into her family’s business. She was just forced to do her part.  
  


“ **If you don’t want to do it, I’ll find somebody who can.** ”, Mr. DeVito said.

I looked at Brian who was just looking at me. I don’t know what he’s thinking about. Maybe he was just waiting for my answer.

“ **I can’t refuse, can I?** ”

“ **You can’t.** ”, Mr. Leone said smiling. 

I let out a big sigh. 

“ **I’ll do it.** ”

“ **Good. It’s always nice to have someone reliable like you.** ”

I looked at Brian. I know that he knows Ryujin is innocent. He was from that family too but he stood there in silence. I stood up and before I was able to leave, Mr. Leone gave me a deadline.

“ **Make sure it’s done tomorrow.** ”

_Shit._ I don’t want to do this. Maybe I’ll bring Hyunjin with me. I have to warn Ryujin and I sure as hell have no plans to carry out the hit. I really hope Mr. Leone will not ask some random italian to come with me to make sure I got the job done. That’d be a real pain in the ass. 

I went out of the VIP room and sat with the others. It was pretty quiet but they were talking in pairs. I had no mood to talk to anyone. I was feeling a lot of pressure still deciding on whether I should carry the hit mission out. 

I looked at my brother. He was talking to Chaeryeong but he looked at me back and smiled. Lia and Yuna were talking too. It kinda feels like something is happening between those two. It’s been a while since I noticed. 

“ **You did good today.** ”, Lia said.

“ **Yeah, I’ve done worse.** ”

“ **Like what?** ”

“ **For example? Talk to you.** ”

“ **Really? That was worse?** ”

I smiled. Yuna is a funny girl. It sucks that she had gotten into this mess with her family but I feel like she made the right choice to leave.

Brian came out the VIP Room. I stood up and went straight at him.

“ **What the hell are you doing?** ”, he said as I hold his collar

“ **Why didn’t you stand by Ryujin’s side earlier. I could’ve used your help. The hit wouldn’t have been carried out.** ”

“ **Why’d you agree then?** ”

" **IT'S** **NOT LIKE I HAD CHOICE, EH** **ASSHOLE?** ”

Everyone was looking at us. Hyunjin approached me and calmed me down as I let Brian’s collar go.

“ **If anything happens to her, you better hope I don’t see you around here.** ”

“ **Really scary, Yeji.** ”, Brian said as he laughed.

I left the Cafe after that. I’m pretty sure everyone left after I did. I can’t stand Brian nowadays. He’s a real prick. 

“ **Why were you called inside?** ”

“ **He gave me a hit on Ryujin.** ”

“ **What? Why?** ”

“ **Her ties to the family, maybe.** ”

“ **Did you accept?** ”

“ **I did. I don’t plan on doing it.** ”

“ **Shit, when’s the deadline?** ”

“ **Tomorrow** ”

I asked Hyunjin to come with me. Ryujin was like a sister to him so he was pretty hesitant but I assured him that I had no plans in doing it. I’m not gonna let anything get to her. 


	11. Koreatown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Violence, Guns, Swearing

**Koreatown, Manhattan. 1933. Yeji.**

* * *

Hyunjin and I parked our car just outside the borders of Koreatown. This neighborhood is full of koreans, we’d probably blend right in. We left our car and walked towards the place where Ryujin was staying. Her father gave her an apartment so she could live alone. That was the one decent thing he did. We went inside the building and rang the doorbell. Ryujin didn’t answer so we rang it a couple more times. She opened the door and we were shocked that she was pointing a gun at our faces.

“ **Why are you here?** ”

“ **We’re not here to hurt you Ryu-** ”

“ **I know that there’s a hit on me, why are you here?** ”

“ **There is but we’re not gonna do it. Put the gun down, please.”**

Ryujin dropped to the floor kneeling and crying. I knelt down and hugged her tight.

“ **I’m here for you, Ryujin. No one is going to hurt you.** ”

**“Yeji-”** , Ryujin said as she was crying hard. I couldn’t help but feel bad for her. 

“ **I never wanted to be in this place, I-** ”

“ **I know, Ryujin. We’re not gonna hurt you.** ”

I signaled Hyunjin to close the door and he did. I led Ryujin to the couch and sat her down.

“ **There is a hit for you given by Leone. It was given to me but we’re not gonna do it.** ”

“ **But you’re going to be in trouble-** ”

“ **Don’t worry about us, we’re gonna get you out of the city towards safety.** ”

“ **Where’s Yuna?** ”

I looked at Hyunjin and he shrugged. 

“ **Call her.** ”

Hyunjin went to the telephone and called Cafe Roma.

“ **Brian. Come here at Koreatown, it’s done. Bring everyone.** ”

WHAT THE HELL DID HYUNJIN JUST DO?

“ **What the hell?”**

**“I have a plan”**

**“WHY’D YOU BRING EVERYONE HERE?”**

**“I SAID I HAVE A PLAN, JUST TRUST ME, YEJI. OKAY?”**

I have nothing else to lose. I decided to trust Hyunjin. A few minutes later, they arrived in cars and entered the building. They rang the doorbell and we opened the door. Everyone was chilling until they saw Ryujin alive sitting on the couch. Brian pulled out his pistol and so did everyone except Yuna but Hyunjin jumped in front of them. 

“ **STOP** ”

“ **You told us it was done!** ”, Jisung said.

“ **I didn’t call you here because it was done, alright? I called all of you to tell you that we’re gonna save her.** ”

Everyone was dumbfounded. No one understood what Hyunjin meant. I stood by him.

“ **Look, she never wanted to be part of their family business. Yuna, back me up here?** ”

“ **That’s right.** ”

Brian wasn’t convinced, he pointed his gun back to Ryujin.

“ **If you can’t do it, then I’ll do it.** ”

Everyone stopped Brian. 

“ **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?** ”

“ **Brian, just trust us. Look, Leone’s using all of us as pawns. Didn’t you notice? He’s making us do all the dirty work in this little agenda he has with the Korean family.** ”, I told him. 

He lowered his gun and calmed down. 

“ **And all of you are in on this?** ”, Brian asked the bunch. 

“ **Wherever one of us goes, we all go.”** , Jaehyung said and everyone agreed. 

We all looked at Brian who was still hesitating. 

“ **What are we going to do boss?** ”, he asked me. 

Everyone cheered as we all joined forces. 

“ **We don’t work for the Leones anymore. Don’t come to Café Roma and don’t report. After tonight, he’s gonna send his goons to hunt me and my brother down since we didn’t accomplish the hit. We take down who he sends and leave the city for a while. No one’s hurting Ryujin.** ”, I told the group and everyone agreed. 

I looked at Ryujin who was finally calm. 

“ **You’re going to be safe. I’m going to keep you safe.** ”, I told her. 

“ **Yeji I—“**

“ **Save it for later, we have to prepare.** ”

“ ** _I love you_** **_too._** **”,** I whispered. 


	12. Boop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Violence, Swearing, Guns and Gunshots

**Koreatown, Manhattan. 1933. Ryujin.**

* * *

I was going to tell her I love her. I don’t know what’s going to happen tonight. I just know that they’re all planning to do something. 

The tall guy Jaehyung and Jisung came up the room with their bags. They opened it and it was full of guns.

“ **Let’s bring them to the park and trap them there.** ”, Wonpil said. 

“ **Jae, Minho, and I will go there now to set up.** **Don’t wait for us, we’ll see you there.** ”, Felix said as they left the room. 

Chaeryeong and Lia were going to stay with me and Yuna for the night. They were the ones assigned to protect us. Yeji had to leave because she was the target. 

It was getting darker and darker now. I was calm but not anymore. I hope Yeji will be safe tonight. As they were leaving, I held Yeji’s arm. 

“ **What’s the matter?** ”

“ **Come back to me, please?** ”

“ **I will. I’ll see you tonight.** ”

“ **Yeji I— I love you and I pray that you’ll be safe.** ”

I looked at her and she looked confused. 

“ **I know. I’ll see you soon, okay?** ”

She hugged me and kissed my forehead. 

I was pretty heartbroken. I know she loves me. At least I believe she does. 

**Central Park. 1933. Yeji.**

* * *

It’s getting pretty late, Leone’s goons are still not here. A couple of minutes later, we saw six black cars pull up. It was Ryujin’s father and his men. 

_ Leone was setting us up _ .  _ No, he set us AND the Koreans up. The hit he gave us was a trap for all the foreigners he adopted inside his little crime family.  _

That guy really treated us as pawns, huh?

Brian looked at me. 

“ **What do we do?** ”

“ **Let’s take down the korean mafia tonight. We’ll focus on Leone soon.”**

Hyunjin and I stood up. Mr. Shin saw us and ordered his men to start firing at us. Luckily, the police were paid off that night and the park officials closed the park too. 

We fired back. It was easy to shoot them as they were literally standing in an open field while we had cover from the low walls, the bridge, and the trees around us. We didn’t have our Tommy guns. We only had pistols but that didn’t stop us. 

We started advancing as we thinned the herd. We stole their shotguns too. I’m honestly starting to get used to this now. I never imagined myself getting used to all these killings. Well, I had no choice. I had to do it to save her. To save Ryujin, the one I love. 

It was easy. We didn’t even use the dynamite Jae and the others set. We ended everyone who came until only Mr. Shin was left. 

“ **It’s over for you, asshole.** ”, Hyunjin said. 

“ **GO ON! SHOOT ME!** ”, he said. 

I pushed Hyunjin out of the way and aimed the shotgun I stole at his head. 

“ **It would be my pleasure.** ”, I told him and I pulled the trigger. 

He looks like he shit his pants as I laughed, no, everyone laughed. I emptied the gun before I pointed at him and everyone knew. I wasn’t gonna kill him. 

“ **Boop.** ”, I said as I knelt down and pinched his nose. 

We tied him to a tree and had him arrested so he could stand trial for his crimes. 

It was over for the Shin Family. We didn’t need to care about the Leones anymore. We just have to get out of this city and disappear. For now, we have to get back on Koreatown and check in with Ryujin. 


	13. The Plan

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**Koreatown, Manhattan. December 15, 1935. Yeji.**

* * *

Our plans of disappearing were postponed. It has been two years since the end of the Shin Crime Family. We couldn’t leave the city as Leone had a lot of men covering every entry and exit routes. It was hard so we were basically stuck here. Brian and Wonpil are formulating a plan so we weren’t in any hurry. We just have to get back to safety so we had someone stand guard every two hours.  Everyone was getting bored. Except me. I get to see Ryujin everyday. I mean, we cannot go on dates because of the fact that there is a hit on all of us but it doesn’t matter, everyday is like a date when I’m with her.  We were sitting on the floor. It was my time to stand guard. Ryujin gave me a glass of water and asked me if I was okay. 

“ **Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired.** ”

“ **Me too. Do you mind if I seat here?** ”

She sat beside me on the floor. It was pretty cold. It’s the middle of december now anyway. I think. 

“ **Where’d you think we’ll be if we were living a normal life?”** , she asked me. 

“ **Probably Hawaii.** ”, I replied and laughed. 

“ **Hawaii?** ”, she said laughing. 

“ **Yeah, isn’t that dreamy? Plus it’s better there than freeze here** .”

“ **I wish for that to come true** .”, she told me as she rests her head on my should. 

“ **Soon.”**

It’s pretty nice that every once in a while, life decides to give me a break. A breath of fresh air. I wish I could have this break everyday. I wouldn’t mind being with Ryujin like this for hours. I wouldn’t mind staying in this moment before I start drawing more lines.  That little moment came quickly into an end though. Brian and Wonpil entered the room and woke everyone up. The plan they had was ready to be executed. 

“ **We move in three cars. One will be driven by Hyunjin, one by Chaeryeong, and the last one by Wonpil. We’ll go on different routes, AVOID TIMES SQUARE. We’ll meet down at the port where there will be an airplane landed on the water. Lia and Yuna already agreed to pilot it so they’ll be spending the night there away from the madness.** ”

“ **Tonight?** ”, Lia asked. 

“ **Yes, I’ll get you there tonight.** ”, Wonpil said. 

“ **Everyone else will be grouped. Yeji will be in Hyunjin’s car with Ryujin. I will be on Chaeryeong’s with Jisung. Jae, Minho, and Felix will be on Wonpil’s.** ”, Brian said. 

“ **I got everyone Tommys for emergencies.** ”, Wonpil added. 

Everyone agreed to the plan. 

“ **Where are we flying to?** ” Jaehyung asked. 

“ **Canada. Let’s settle there away from all these mess.** ”

" **Wait, where'd you get the plane?**?, I asked them. 

Wonpil and Brian just looked at one another

" **It's from my grandfather. We uh- stole it from** him.", Wonpil said.

" **What?** ", said by pretty much everyone in the room.

" **What like y'** **all got any better ideas**?"

We just agreed at that point. It's better than nothing. I didn't know Wonpil's family is THAT rich though. Lia and Yuna left the room that night. They were flying so they had to go to do the checks on the airplane. The plan, on the other hand, sounds good to me. It was a perfect plan. I just wish nothing goes wrong. 


	14. Out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Gunshots, Violence, Swearing, Death, Mentions of Blood

**New York City. December 16, 1935. Yeji.**

* * *

Today is the big day. Everyone was feeling the pressure. Everyone’s nervous. It’s time for us to live this shithole and live normal lives. Live the way life is to be lived. But just like all the perfect plans, it was bound to be complicated. As we were planning last night, one of Leone’s men was visiting his korean friend who lives beside Ryujin’s room. He basically heard everything except the Airplane part so he reported it to Leone which then tightened the security of the goons he had in order to push us back to Times Square. It’s going to be a rough night. It’s four in the afternoon, everyone was preparing. Nobody has had news regarding Lia and Yuna at the docks but everyone prays that they’re safe. Everyone has had their warm baths since it was cold. We wore our suits, the men wore their suits and their fedoras as Brian used to say;

“ **If we’re gonna die, we’re gonna die well dressed.** ”

A couple of hours past and we were still waiting for it to be darker. We didn't know what was going to happen so we were just waiting. The room was very silent. Hyunjin looked at me and smiled. I was surprised when he came over.

" **Are you okay?** ", Hyunjin said as he gave me some water.

" **We've come a long way, Hyunjin.** "

Hyunjin let out a big sigh. and laughed while nodding.

" **We have. We have. But hey, after tonight we're coming back on that peaceful life we've always dreamed off right?** ", Hyunjin said.

" **I don't know, I'm scared.** "

" **Don't be scared, everyone's gonna be there. I'm gonna be there. Plus, if this plan works, we'll be out of here in no time.** "

" **You be safe later okay?** "

" **I will, don't worry about me.** "

I hugged him tight.

" **Take care of Ryujin. We're risking everything for her so she better live."**

I wasn't given the chance to reply, Hyunjin left after he said that. I can see in his eyes that he was scared and that he was just trying to act tough and strong. 

It's 8:30 in the evening. It's time for us to go as it's pretty dark outside now. We turned off all the lights from Ryujin's room. We locked the door and took one last look in this little room we called home for two years. It's happening. It's really happening. If all goes according to plane, we'd be out of New York by midnight. We'd finally live our life the way it is to be lived. The way people our age live it. We split into three groups and rode the three cars.

" **See you soon!** ", everyone said to one another. No doubt we'll see each other soon. Sooner than we anticipated.

We were driving on a differnet route than the others. Hyunjin turned left to avoid Times Square but a black car was waiting for us with Italians holding up their Tommy Guns. They started firing so we had to reverse. I loaded my gun and peeked out of the window to fire back. Hyunjin drove fast. We had no choice but to go to Times Square. When we got there, all the other cars were there too.

_**SHIT.** _

We left our cars. The italian mob was blocking our path to the port. 

" **How the fuck did they know we were leaving tonight?** ", Felix shouted as we are taking cover from the cars that were tapped in the crossfire.

" **I don't know! Load your guns, it's going to be a long night!** ", Brian commanded. 

Everyone loaded their guns. Chaeryeong volunteered to stay with Ryujin. I had to go but Ryujin tried to stop me.

" **Don't go.** "

" **I have to. I'll be back for you, Ryujin. Stay with Chaeryeong, she'll protect you.** "

" **NO, YEJI PLEASE."**

I kissed her. I had to do it. I didn't know if I'd have the chance again.

" **I love you, Ryujin. I promise, I'll be back."**

I ran away after I said that. I saw Ryujin crying. Chaeryeong looked scared too. I told Chaeryeong to follow us but stay away from all the guns and explosions.

There were lots of Italian gangsters firing on us. We were firing too. I noticed that Minho threw a bag to Jaehyung. I wonder what that bag contains. 

Jae opened the bag. It was full of dynamites and grenades. Jae took one and threw it to Felix as Felix removed the pin and threw it to the italians. The perfect plan we had transformed into a little shit show that fast. The italians were throwing dynamites and grenades at us too. Luckily, no one was hit. 

" **We have to advance! Brian push forward!"** , I shouted.

Brian pushed with Jisung and Hyunjin. They were met with lots of fire. Jaehyung, Wonpil, and Felix followed. 

" **Yeji! Minho! Go now! We'll cover you from here!"** , Brian shouted.

As Minho and I stood up, a grenade exploded beside us which then made the car that we were hiding from explode too. 

It’s 10 in the evening in the middle of December and it’s snowing hard in the City That Never Sleeps. Yeah, no shit. The city will literally won’t be able to sleep tonight because of all the shit that is going down. My ears are still ringing and I can’t hear a single thing. I’m down in the ground, I wasn’t hit though. Cars are exploding and bullets are flying from every direction. I looked at the night sky. The color of smoke and flames covered the view of the stars and the moon. I looked at my hands and clenched my fists. It hurts due to the bloody scars that’s here and there. 

My hearing slowly came back to the sound of Tommy guns spraying. I saw a hand reaching out to me and I looked up and saw my twin brother, Hyunjin. He was still wearing his suit and fedora. 

“ **Are you alright?** ”, he asked me.

“ **Yes. How about you?** ”

“ **Don’t worry about me. Let’s get you out of here!** ”

“ **No! I’m staying and I don’t plan on leaving our people here.** ”

“ **What are you talking about? It's a lost cause, Yeji.** ”

“ **Nothing’s a lost cause. Get me my Tommy Gun.** ”

I stood up taking cover from a car. 

“ **What are you doing? Do you have a deathwish? I already told you that you can’t stay here!** ”

“ **Get me my gun!** ”

We were still taking cover from the car. It was noisy with all the machine guns firing. My brother looked at me. His face was already bloody. It wasn’t his though. We’ve been fighting all night. Our bullets are going low. 

“ **Yeji, listen to me. You have to get the fuck out.** ”

I can see in his eyes that he is scared and that he’s just trying to protect me but I wasn’t planning on leaving him there either. 

“ **I can’t, Hyunjin. I have to do this.”**

“ **Whatever you do, I’ll follow you. Don’t you dare die on me though, we’re getting out of this city after this!** ”

My brother gave me my gun. I ran in the heat. My brother followed me and we started shooting. 

I’m not gonna let things end here. I’m not going to let them take her. As long as I’m alive, _**nobody’s taking her.**_

I ran to cover with Hyunjin.

" **Where's Minho? He was beside me when the car exploded.** "

" **Minho's fine, he's with Ryujin and Chaeryeong at the back we pulled him out. He's hurt bad but he's gonna be fine.** ", Hyunjin told me.

" **Where are they coming from?** ", Jaehyung shouted.

" **Probably Italy.** ", Felix said as we laughed. 

It lightened the mood for some reason. Bullets were still flying. I stood up and fired my Tommy Gun. It's hard to though. We were sitting ducks for a couple of minutes. They are running out of ammo and we are too. So we decided to run at them while they were reloading. Luckily Brian's a badass. He brought an extra shotgun which he used to clear the baddies. 

TImes Square went quiet for a few minutes.

_**This is our window to get out.** _

We ran back to our cars. I told Hyunjin and every driver to floor the gas pedal so we could get the hell away from there as fast as possible. 

It's only a couple of minutes till we get to the port where Lia and Yuna are waiting. They've had the chillest night so maybe it's time for us to bring the party to them. The italians and their cars were following us. They were shooting but we were shooting back. It's basically a high speed chase. One that you'd see in the pictures nowadays. 

We reached the port. Hyunjin parked right beside the airplane in the water. We went out of the car first. Lia and Yuna started the engines of the plane so we basically have to ride now.

Ryujin went out the car and run inside the airplane so he was basically the first one there. Chaeryeong and Wonpil carried Minho inside next as he was badly injured. We are running out of time. We cannot take off as theree are a lot of Italians that are shooting at us. 

" **JAE, FELIX GET IN!"** , I screamed as it was their turn

Jae and Felix ran. Jisung, Hyunjin, and I came after them. Brian was the only one left there.

**"Brian! Let's go!"**

**"There's too many of them. Leave me here I'll hold them off!"**

Hyunjin jumped down the plane to take Brian with him.

" **HYUNJIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

**"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!"**

Hyunjin opened the crate that was behind Brian. The crate contained a Browning Machine Gun. The one they used in the army.

_Where the hell did Wonpil get all these stuff._

We couldn't hear anything. The gun was too loud as Hyunjin started firing at the Italians for a few seconds. Brian was lucky not to be deaf after that.

" **BRIAN GO NOW! I'LL COVER YOU. COVER ME ONCE YOU GET THERE!"**

Brian ran towards us. Hyunjin was still manning the Browning. 

" **Hyunjin! Let's go!"**

Hyunjin stopped firing and ditched the gun. He ran towards us and Brian was covering him from the airplane. Lia and Yuna started moving forward slowly. Slow enough that Hyunjin will be able to ride with ease. 

My brother was at the door when a loud bang was heard.


	15. One More Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Violence, Death, Swearing

**New York City. December 16, 1935. Yeji.**

* * *

We were silent after we heard the bang. Lia and Yuna accelerated as we basically started flying.

Brian closed the door and sat down. I looked at Hyunjin who was still standing beside the door. Everyone was cheering except him.

" **Hyunjin? Are you alright?** "

He was holding his sides. He looked at me before dropping down from the floor. We rushed into him and opened his suit. He was hit by a shrapnel of a grenade and is bleeding bad.

" **I'm scared, Yeji. I'm scared. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die."** , Hyunjin said.

" **You'll be fine, Hyunjin just don't look at it. You promised me that we'll live right?** ", I assured him as I was holding his hands. The others were trying to aid him. He's hurt badly.

" **Yeji. I- I-"** , Hyunjin was closing his eyes as he said this so I was slapping him on the face for him to stay awake.

" **No. Stay awake, You can't sleep. Don't sleep Hyunjin, stay awake. You promised me we'll both live come on.** "

Ryujin rushed to Hyunjin's other hand. Luckily she studied medicine so we had some help. It was looking very bad though.

" **Ryujin- Promise me you'll take care of her. Earn it."**

" **Don't talk like that, Hyunjin.** "

Ryujin gave him a morphine shot which we found on the first aid kit in the airplane. 

Hyunjin was trying hard to stay awake. I was crying as I was holding his hand. He looked at me and smiled. 

" **Thank.. you."** , he whispered as he said his last words before he closed his eyes.

" **No. No. Hyunjin, No. Wake up. Wake..up",** I let go of his hand and broke down.

Everyone's cheers earlier turned into silence. Ryujin was crying too. We've known each other ever since we came to New York so Hyunjin was basically a brother to her too. I'm sad that he won't be around with the freedom we fought so hard for tonight. I'm just he's at peace now. 

Chaeryeong was silent. He was Hyunjin's closest friend. He bottled her emotions up. He rarely opens up to me but I'm pretty sure she's crying right now too. 

We arrived at Canada after a couple of hours. We landed on a farm near Brian's village. We carried Minho in Brian's house as fast as we can. The others carried Hyunjin's body. We are finally free.

* * *

**Canada. 1937. Yeji.**

* * *

It's been a couple of years since we escaped the Leones in New York. We've been living our best life since then. I mean, It sucks that Hyunjin isn't here but he was one of the main reasons that we are here today, alive and kicking. 

Ryujin and I made a lot of efforts to get to know each other more. It was hard but being with my friends, who has been with us in ups and downs have definitely helped. Every month, we visit Hyunjin in the cemetery. It's that time of the month today.

" **We went to the city today. Brian gave us a tour. Lia also told us that she lived here. Who would've thought?"** , I said.

" **Oh and by the way, we brought you you're favorite drink. It's pretty expensive here but that's fine."** , Ryujin said.

" **We miss you, Hyunjin. I hope that you're fine wherever you are right now. We weren't a perfect family but we held ourselves for too long. I wish you were still here to experience all of this."**

Ryujin was looking at me as my tears started falling from my eyes. I dropped the flowers and the drink we bought for him.

" **Stay strong up there, brother. We'll do the same here"** , Ryujin said.

We wiped our tears and prayed for him. We left after that.

" **Do you wanna go to the park?"** , Ryujin asked me.

 **"Sure, why not."** , I replied.

The park wasn't that far from the cemetery. It was pretty peaceful. The birds were chirping and the trees were swaying and dancing due tot he wind. We sat on one of the park benches. 

" **You okay?"** , Ryujin asked.

 **"Yeah. I'm here with you."** , I replied

 **"Ah, by the way."** , Ryujin said.

" **What?** "

" **Do you remember that wish I made a long time ago? I got it just now."**

**"Wish? What wish?"**

**"Freedom. And You."**

I blushed. 

" **Well you've had me for quite a while now, Miss Shin."**

**"I know but I'm just saying. I love being with you everyday. It feels like I'm always excited to draw one more line on that tally I keep for the days we're with each other."**

**"You keep a tally?"**

**"Well, yeah. I want to make sure that I count everyday where I am with you so that I'll be reminded to spend it like it's my last."**

I turned to her and she was smiling. I pinched her cheeks and she pinched mine too.

" **I love you everyday, Shin Ryujin."**

**"I love you too, Hwang Yeji."**

I kissed her and hugged her tight as we watched the fishes in the mini lake and listen to the birds chirp on the trees.

" **I'm lucky that I could draw one more line with you, every single day.** "

_Life has a habit of getting us into bad situations. It doesn't matter if it's fault or not but we have to choose to do what is right in order for us to grow as a person in THAT bad situation._ _Just don't forget to hold on and keep the faith, you'll get over that hump soon._

I am Hwang Yeji, and this was my story. 

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Follow me on twitter @ashiiiryuu for more AUs like this! Feel free to send a DM or a message at my Curiouscat @ryujinshiiii for thoughts, comments, and suggestions
> 
> Special Thanks to:
> 
> _ User @yejitots for the support, proofreading and reviewing my work every night. Truly my best oomf :>  
> \- Hindot Family: Timi and Brig for supporting me 24/7! Love ya both.


End file.
